shamankingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yasser
Yasser 'is a shaman who possess the darkness. "The darkness inside you isn't all bad." 'Personality He is cool,rather quiet person when everything's haven'tr changed nor all right. With The dark inside his body,He rather cold-blooded and evil as no mecry to them. He laughs hard when he killed 100 people. 'Appearance' Black curl hair,brown eyes,dark skin and some beard on his chins. And have a scar on his forhead. Yellow hood,green shirt,black trouser and black boots. History When he was a child,he killed his own parents for betrayed him that they're planning to seal his darkness. However,Hao Asakura was the who found him and join him to recieves his freedom and Yasser agreed to join him until he grown up as he will become more stronger again. Hao showed him to the members of he guided it,to making new friends for Yasser. Plot Yasser was initially seen lying in a forest. At night time, he was attacked by a pack of wolves. Their efforts proved futile as Yasser's Dante killed them all instantly, along with many plants, trees and birds around him. Yasserthen apologizes and wallows in misery, wishing that he may meet Han soon.[8] Later, Anna receives a vision that he is somehow going to be involved in the S-class promotion trial. He runs into Ryu and his Shaman soul and warns them to stay away from him as his soul starts to activate involuntarily, but Han saves the two of them. Yasser was shocked to see Han and says that he has "really grown", but Han didn't recognize him. When he tells the Asakura family that he has been expecting Natsu's arrival, Han misinterprets this as a form of challenge and rushes towards him, landing a fierce blow to Yaser's face. Although Han punched him, Yasser is unaffected and just stands up again, disappointed. The others are surprised when they realize he is smiling. Just then his soul activates again but no one is killed, due to Han's wooden sword absorbing it. After this Yasser escapes somewhere. However, due to using his powers, someone is now able to locate him. He is next seen leaning against a tree, claiming that the world continues to reject him, and begins to smile again Later, it is revealed that Yasser is still in a "slumbering state". As fighting begins on Yasser's depth graveyard between Asakura family andm Two Askaura, Yasser wonders if another war is going to begin, indicating that he may have fought in a war at some point. Powers & Abitlites The Guardian has many dark powers with which it assists the one it is paired with in battle. It also possesses great physical strength, impervious to all damage. While it tends to stay behind its host, it can be commanded to detach itself from that host to attack its victims. It has the ability to possess its opponents in order drain their HP and hold them in place to give its host an opening to attack. The Guardian can also attack with bursts of darkness, fire, and lightning spawned from its fists, darkness-infused punches, and blades of dark energy. Similar to a Pureblood Heartless, the Guardian's most devastating ability allows it to sink into the ground, creating massive shockwaves every time it re-emerges in an attempt to grab its opponent. The Guardian and its host can also double-team opponents as it uses its own body to ram them with brute force with its host safely steering it from behind while protected by a shield of darkness. When merged with the World of Chaos form, the Guardian becomes more of a defense mechanism than one of offense, able to summon Bit Snipers to distract opponents, drain its opponents MP as opposed to their HP if they get too close, and create large whirlwinds with its arms to knock its enemies away. While it is only when the Guardian is paired with its host that it is a truly formidable opponent, it is shown to hold its own quite well without the influence of a host, mercilessly attacking the opponent without ceasing. Qutoes (Han) "So,you really are a son of Yoh's,eh...Then I might test you if you're worth for his life." (Dante) "Hey,Dante...Don't you think that this world is small but boring?" (Hao) "...All right,please let me join you." Category:Human Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Shamans Category:Villain Category:Evil Category:Anti-Hero Category:Former Alley Category:Former Villian